


春信今年早

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 今年的春天来得有些早。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Kudos: 4





	春信今年早

**Author's Note:**

> -现背  
> -葡萄成熟时 番外 一发完   
> -昨晚那张合照让爆肝两天的我再次打开了文档 有生之年我居然日更了  
>  一天之内爆肝出来的产物 有仓促的地方还望轻拍

1

冬末春初的意象在世人眼里好像都充满着诗意。

被寒冷肆虐的天气会渐渐回暖，藏了两个多月的太阳也在灰蒙蒙的天空后面露出头来，光秃秃的枝桠开始发起新芽，冰冻着的雪堆也慢慢地融化。

沉睡了一个冬季的万物开始复苏，一大清早就会听见窗外传来麻雀的叫声，听见即将破土而出的盎然生机。

金钟云就在这一片唧唧喳喳的鸟鸣声里醒了过来。

窗帘外面还是黑乎乎的，床头小夜灯发着暖暖的光，一点点地铺在厚实的被子上，金钟云迷迷糊糊地伸了个懒腰，伸手在枕头边摸着手机，摸到之后拿起一看，还不到五点。

他昨晚睡得还算早，不到一点就放下手机进入了梦乡，睡着了之后也没做梦，就这么安稳地一觉睡到了现在。

其实他还可以再早一点睡的，他一边想着，一边划开了手机，切到了和曺圭贤的聊天界面。

昨天他专门掐着点给那人发了生日祝福，而那小孩似乎还忙着直播，只回了一个可爱的表情包后就再也没有音信，金钟云习惯性地切到群聊看了看，果不其然给昨晚嗨到后半夜的醉鬼们拍的照片视频，还有一堆乱七八糟的话刷屏了。

呀，九百多条啊……

金钟云一条条地往上翻，看着大半夜精力旺盛的弟弟们在宿舍里翻天的视频，不由自主地也跟着一起笑了起来。他往上翻到了一张不知道是赫宰还是灵九拍下的曺圭贤，小孩明显已经喝到了说话会大舌头的状态，整个人满脸通红地瘫在沙发上，对着凑上前的镜头傻笑。

那是对于金钟云来说特别熟悉的状态，醉到一定程度的曺圭贤会比平常的他更加软绵，也更加黏人。

最近一次金钟云挑着曺圭贤音乐剧下班之后去了趟他们宿舍，原本是想坐坐就走的结果给小孩拉着留下来陪他喝酒，住在另一间屋子的李赫宰出来倒水的看到了这一幕，举着杯子对他说，让他看着这孩子少喝点。

兴致上来之后的小孩自己好像从来没有看住过，金钟云回忆了一下在一起的前五年，又想了想分开的后三年，好像自己想拦着最后也会变成和那人一起拿起杯子。

李赫宰听完后笑得了然，他说，别那么悲观啊艺声哥，你不知道这孩子在这方面最听你的话了。他说完便拿着水杯回了房间，留下了坐在沙发上等曺圭贤拿酒出来的金钟云，他把玩着茶几上放着的小玻璃杯，心想着今晚或许可以试试。

但是好像还是事与愿违，曺圭贤仗着明天没有行程多喝了几杯，而金钟云发觉自己好像低估了自己对他的纵容程度。

最后那小孩还是喝到了两眼发直，说话都不利索的地步，他抛下了玻璃杯凑上来黏糊糊地抱着自己，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己肩窝，嘴里小小声地说着他平日里从未说过的，在那三年里对自己刻骨铭心的想念。

金钟云听着耳边的呢喃，伸手一下一下地抚着小孩留得有些长的头发，浓烈的酒气喷洒在自己鼻侧，他感觉自己也有点醉了。

金钟云躺在被子里看着照片里傻乎乎的小孩，心像融化了一般暖洋洋的，他又翻到了几张类似的照片，看过之后一一按下了保存。

群聊的最后还是半夜醒来的队长说了句，早点睡觉啊孩子们，闹哄哄的聊天群才好不容易恢复了寂静。

金钟云笑着关上了聊天窗口，握着手机心里念叨着，今天是那小孩的生日，发个sns好了。于是他打开了相册，在一个单独的文件夹里翻了起来。

他们两个的合照实在是太多了，久到十几年以前，近到前天下午，金钟云在浩如烟海的相片里一张一张地看，有些发愁。

要不让他来选一张？

但是现在这时候那小孩肯定是没醒的，金钟云放下了手机，没有起床的意思。他们今天好不容易没有行程，不睡晚一点好像很对不起这个来之不易的休息日，于是金钟云把手机往枕边一塞，裹着被子翻了个身合上眼，再次进入了梦乡。

2

昨天晚上似乎是下了一夜的雪，一小块一小块地在街道两边的人行道上堆积着，湛蓝的晴空万里无云，正午过后的太阳斜斜地挂着，底下的汉江波光粼粼，像亮片一样闪闪发光。

今天的天气真好啊，金钟云走在江边，举起手机拍了张蓝天晴日下江边的风景，随手挑了张角度不错的上传sns，然后又打开聊天软件看了看。

出门前给那小孩发的信息还没有回复，最新那条回复还停留在九点多的时候那句“还是好困啊”，估计是真的玩累了。

没有通告的日子对曺圭贤来说来之不易，尤其还是他的生日，于是金钟云在消息里回道，让他多睡一会儿。

所以这小孩估计是睡到了现在。

那庆祝生日的sns就只能等他睡醒了之后才能发了，金钟云边想边随意翻着相册，刷到了几张曺圭贤睡着之后他拍的照片。

曺圭贤的睡相很可爱，整个人会缩在被子里，露在外面的嘴巴微微张着，侧身睡的时候脸上的肉还会被枕头压地鼓成软软一团。

有时候他们会在一起过夜，睡眠质量一般的金钟云经常醒得比他早，每每他在曺圭贤怀里悠悠转醒的时候，睁开眼后看到的一定是那张放大的，睡得像个孩子一样的脸庞。

有时候金钟云还迷糊着没睡醒，看了一会儿小孩的睡颜后，便会在他的怀里找个舒服的姿势继续睡。有时候他已经完全清醒，便会伸出手一下一下地轻轻戳着那块凸起来的软肉。被哥哥戳醒的小孩闭着眼睛皱着眉把在他脸上捣鼓的小手拿开，双手抚上他的腰把人搂紧，自己的脸埋在他的颈窝，蹭着那片薄薄的容易发红的肌肤，伴随着令人安心的气息继续陷入梦乡。

当然，如果时间再晚一点，等那小孩稍微清醒了一些再戳，手指不太老实的金钟云便会得到一个背部陷进床垫里的拥抱，和一个缠绵悱恻的早安吻。

要不今年发他睡觉时候的照片吧，思维天马行空的金钟云觉得这个可行，于是边在江边走着边在相册里翻找适合发出去的，曺圭贤睡着之后的照片。

可惜的是，金钟云在那堆浩如烟海的照片里翻了许久，有些尴尬地发现好像大多数都不太适合发到sns上，不是说那些照片有多不健康，而是那种朦朦胧胧的光影和角度，还有照片主角的状态，容易让人产生不必要的联想。

金钟云还苦恼着的时候，前方传来了特哥和小不点的呼喊，催促着自己赶快跟上他们。他应了一声，把手机放进了大衣的口袋里。

还是等那小孩睡醒了再说吧，金钟云想着，迈开步子跟上了前面的两人。

3

金钟云收到曺圭贤发来的信息时，正在给面前摆着的小蛋糕拍照。

小小的奶油蛋糕装在塑料杯里，最上层涂着粉红色的奶油，溢出来的被压在盖子里，盖子上用蓝色的马克笔写着一些字。

金钟云很喜欢在吃东西之前拍照，特别是一些摆盘好看的，做工精致的，用他的话来说，这是一种吃东西之前的仪式感。

但是周围坐着等着吃的人并不会这么觉得，他们会做的是催促拍照狂魔快点拍完，都等着吃呢。

金钟云一边应着说快了快了，一边又咔咔拍了几张，他正准备换个角度继续的时候，聊天的信息框弹了出来。

是曺圭贤在问他在哪里。

金钟云看了看手机上方的时间，发现已经快五点了，于是问道，他是才起床还是没看群聊。

小孩回得很快，说自己早就起了，是在回家的路上没怎么看手机，然后给自己传了张照片，是乖乖地坐在地毯上和两个侄子一起玩的他。

身上穿着一件看上去暖呼呼的驼色毛衣，为了音乐剧留长的黑发乖乖地垂着，和两个小侄子一起盘腿坐在地毯上，手里拿着玩具好像在和他们一起玩。

「你好像和孩子们同岁哦，小朋友。」

金钟云笑着回了一句，突然觉得这孩子今年不是34岁，而是4岁，仿佛心里还留着如夏夜璀璨星空般闪闪发亮的童心与天真。

两人又聊了些日常的琐事，金钟云感觉他和曺圭贤重修于好之后，两人之间的状态好像和以前没有什么不同，真要说有什么变化，那就是两人都不约而同地收起了扎手的锋芒，就算年龄差了四岁，好歹也都是三十代的男人，面对恋人的时候也知道什么相处方式让对方舒心。

毕竟，他们已经耗费了三年的时光去奔向对方。

傍晚凉凉的风顺着没关紧的窗户缝隙渗了进来，虽然冬天走到了尽头，但是昼夜巨大的温差还是有点让人猝不及防，脱了外套的金钟云给冻得一个激灵，想放下手机去关窗的时候突然想起来了自己还有事要问曺圭贤。他拿起手机走到窗边，看着窗外堆积在一块的积雪，手指戳着键盘，问道生日祝福的sns配什么照片好。

手机那头的小孩也似乎觉得他的哥哥问了个很奇怪的问题，他回了一个充满问号的表情，然后回道：「哥你有那么多张我们的照片，随便挑一张好看一点的就好啦。」

自己不就是不知道选哪张才来问你的吗！你这说了不等于没说啊！

金钟云看到曺圭贤莫名无比乐观的回复捂住了脸，他的手指无意识地在那行回复上点着，突然觉得那小孩是忘了自己照片的“多”和他想象里的“多”不是一个概念，特别对于他这种有选择困难的人来说更是头疼。

去年圣诞节的合照为什么发得那么快，是因为那是用曺圭贤的手机拍的，而且最后只给他发了两张。

金钟云想着，突然起了玩心，他回道：

「可是以前你的照片我删得没剩几张了诶。」

这好像是每个和恋人分开之后的人都会做的事，对方的联系方式、照片和一切有关的东西统统都会删得一干二净，甚至连对方那个人都恨不得从脑子里格式化。但是这对金钟云来说非常不现实，脱离了那层亲密关系，他们还是同个组合的队友，合同上明明白白地签着字的工作同事。所以在分开的那三年，金钟云终于明白了以前上学的时候为什么大家都说谈恋爱别找自己班上的，不然分手了多尴尬。

金钟云看着显示着对方正在输入的消息气泡，有些好奇他到底会怎么回。

随着时间一点一点过去，那消息气泡越来越大，最后随着“叮咚——”一声的提示音窜了上来。 

「你怎么会舍得删我们的合照呢，钟云哥。」

“哥，出来玩就别看手机啦。”

李东海的声音从房间大门那边传来，去外面踩了一圈雪的孩子抖着外套上沾着的雪花，一进门就看见站在窗边捧着手机一动不动的金钟云，忍不住说道。

金钟云猛地回过神，见是李东海进来了便放下了手机走了过去。

李东海在楼下找了一圈都没看见他特哥的身影，问道：“欸，特哥呢？”

金钟云指了指二楼，轻声说道：“特哥在楼上睡觉，刚刚才上去的，让他多睡会儿。”说罢坐回了客厅的沙发上。

傍晚的余晖穿过窗帘的缝隙照了进来，斑驳的树影印在玻璃窗上，在一片黯淡中发出金色的光芒。

金钟云靠在沙发里看着窗外摇曳的枝叶，想着曹圭贤刚刚回的那句话，突然反应过来，他好像还是不知道要发哪张照片。

4

冬天的白昼变得很短，有时候还没到六点天色便阴沉沉地暗了下来，虽说现在冬天快到了尽头，但道路两边的路灯还是按时地亮。

黑夜即将不那么漫长，时间也好像走地有些快了。

所以当墙上的时针走到“10”的时候，金钟云觉得，再纠结下去今天就要过去了。

金钟云一下一下地捋着怀里小不点的毛，心里想着明明以前不会这样的。

窝在他怀里的小不点并不知道哥哥的烦恼，它睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着神情严肃的哥哥，伸出小爪子去抱他搭在腿上的手。

“怎么了，”金钟云摸了摸它的头，发现它好像发现了什么新奇的玩具一样抱着自己的手不撒开，他无奈地放下手机把它抱起来，道：“你怎么突然喜欢抱我的手了呢？”

“和那小子一样。”

他们两人关于手的话题几乎讨论不完，而曹圭贤不管是什么时候都对自己的手特别执着，在很久以前就喜欢抓着自己的手笑着对自己说，哥哥的手怎么看起来没长大呢。

再后来到巡演的舞台上也是，原本就是一个好好的握手，曹圭贤握完松开之后并没有站回去进行下一个流程，而是再一次抓着自己的手让自己张开和他比一比。

对比的结果不用说都知道，台下的粉丝看着哥哥们大小差异这么明显的手也跟着笑了起来，金钟云看着那小孩仗着自己不会在舞台上打他的放肆的笑容，转身对着坐在观众席上的父母们告了状。

他在欺负我，你们看，这孩子又在欺负我。

巡演结束之后到了后台，曹圭贤悄悄地溜进了金钟云正在换衣服的隔间，从背后搂着刚脱下演出服的人，在他耳边轻声说道，哥，那怎么能叫欺负呢。

被突然溜进来的人吓了一跳的金钟云被喷洒在耳畔的热气弄得浑身发痒，这块狭小的空间和外界只隔了一层薄薄的塑料布围栏，他不敢把动静弄大，只好用手掰那人横在自己腰上的手臂。

“你哪次没有欺负我，”金钟云偏过头小声说道，再一次体会到自己比他小的一圈的手在他面前是多么无力，甚至两只手加在一起都没办法斗过他的一只手。

所以自己的手被他的手指穿过指缝按在身后的墙上时，自己除了盯着身上那人越来越近的脸和深不见底的眼神，几乎无处可逃。

真要命，金钟云拍了拍有些发烫的脸，他好像知道要发哪张照片了。

那是去年年末的时候，他和曹圭贤虽然还是分开的状态，但好歹两人之间的关系已经开始逐渐回暖，他们可以相互在镜头前开着无伤大雅的玩笑，可以在私底下聊着一些无关痛痒的琐事，就像任何关系不错的朋友一样。

金钟云不记得他们是去哪个国家巡演了，在演出前的休息室里，连着一个星期魔鬼行程的曹圭贤又占据了里面那张沙发，整个人躺在上面闭目养神，而自己坐在沙发附近的椅子上玩手机。

金钟云在玩手机的间隙抬头瞥了他一眼，发现他也许是太累了，躺在沙发上不一会儿就睡着了，但是休息室的沙发过于狭窄，天花板的灯也太过明亮，躺着的那人皱着眉头，似乎睡得不是很舒服。

真的是累坏了，那人眼睛下的乌青好像从来没有那么明显过。

正当金钟云想着要不要去关一盏灯的时候，工作人员敲门进来说，还有十五分钟就要要上场了。他应了一声表示知道了，转过身伸手轻轻推了推曹圭贤的手臂，轻声道：“圭，我们要上场了。”

“嗯……”

曹圭贤似乎是还没睡醒，他极不情愿地从喉咙里发出一声响，闭着眼在沙发上挪了挪，没有起来的意思。

“起来了，等演唱会开完了回酒店睡。”

“嗯……”

躺在沙发上的小孩答应地很好，但就是不动，金钟云在心里叹了口气，这人一躺下后就起不来的状态怎么还和以前一模一样。

而他也下意识用了和以前一样的叫醒那人的方式，用指尖碰了碰他的人中。

“艺声哥……”

刚睡醒的曹圭贤嗓音低沉又带点沙哑，呼出的鼻息喷洒在金钟云的指尖上，惹得他心头一跳，下意识想抽回手，但是被闭着眼睛的人伸手抓住了。

曹圭贤手掌的温度一向比自己的要高，而自己的手一到冬天就变得十分冰冷。

以前还在一起的时候，曹圭贤每次发现自己手冷都会抓起来往他大衣口袋里塞，嘴里还嘟囔着他要风度不要温度，穿这么少在外面走会感冒的。金钟云有些百口莫辩，他不知道怎么解释自己只是手冷，身上一直热乎着，于是索性不管了由着那小孩牵着手自己，一起并肩走在夜幕下没什么人的江边。

而现在他清晰地感受到从手心那里传来的温度，还有紧贴着对方手掌仿佛沸腾了般跳动的脉搏，他有些不想松手，他承认，就算过了三年，他还是贪恋那股熟悉的温度。

也许那小孩从那时候就看出来了吧，自己还是想他的。

金钟云从相册里找到了那张照片，那时的曹圭贤已经醒了但是还是抓着他的手不放，他突然很想记录下这个时刻，他举起手机按下了快门，露出了连自己都没察觉出来的柔软的神情。

时针正好指到“10”的时候，金钟云终于把纠结了一天的生日祝福sns发了出去，他长舒一口气，放下了手机起身拉开了卧室的窗帘。

夜色把还在忙碌的城市包裹了起来，淡淡的薄雾阻挡不了远方的明亮的路灯，川流不息的车辆在道路上飞驰，熙熙攘攘的人群穿过四通八达的街道。

初春将至的城市，一切都是蓬勃的生机。

今年的春节来得早，在下着雪的冬末悄然而至，然后在积雪还未融化之前流逝。

放在床上的手机震了一下，金钟云拿起看了一下，是曹圭贤发来的，估计是在问，为什么选的这张。

为什么呢，金钟云稍微思索了一下，也许是从那个时候开始，有个声音便告诉自己，以后的春天，自己不用一个人度过了。

春信今年早。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：  
>  以后和特殊日子有关的文，我必拖到当天晚上十二点之前  
>  一天之内构思再敲字真的 太累了  
>  不是我搞cp，是我的cp 在 搞 我！


End file.
